


The Dancer

by ZralasDarkstar



Series: Princess Prom [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZralasDarkstar/pseuds/ZralasDarkstar
Summary: All of the guests have finally arrived and the first dance was underway! After making her presence known to the guests of the All-Princess Ball (Princess Prom), the Conjoined Guest named Lyn has begun the first dance according to the ancient laws of hospitality. It has been said that dancing will open the heart, but maybe it also needs a few people to get the ball rolling.





	The Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second work that I have ever written, and it's a continuation on the previous work I recently finished titled 'The Guest'. In it, the OC (Original Character) Lyn is introduced and it leads directly into the first chapter of this work, so I recommend you read 'The Guest' first and then come back here so you'll be up to speed. Other than that, I hope you enjoy and leave a kudos and comment! I love writing and I fell in love with the characters of She-Ra, so I decided to go for it and start uploading my writing. Hopefully it's good, and I sincerely hope you have a great day!

**Glimmer’s POV**

 

Glimmer was spiraling. She had just found Bow and was ready to accept his apology for spending the dance with Perfuma. Glimmer had no ill will towards the floral princess, but she was clearly trying to steal Bow away from her. It wouldn’t have been the first time that she lost a friend to someone else. Glimmer had a brief flashback of a time when she was younger, near seven or eight, and one of her friends introduced another friend to her. _The more the merrier_ she initially thought, though she had a sinking feeling in her gut. It proved to be right. After several days of the three girls spending time together and playing in the courtyard and throughout the castle, she was left by her so-called “friends” with nothing more than a note saying she wasn’t as fun to play with anymore. The memory started bringing fresh tears to her face, as her mind started running wild with potential futures; Bow enjoying his time with Perfuma more, hanging out with Glimmer less and less, inviting Adora to spend time with Perfuma and Bow without her, and then all of them leaving Glimmer with her worst fear: alone.

 

 _Ugh Mermista had the right idea_ , thought Glimmer as she wiped away the tears before they could ruin her makeup. _I could definitely go for a drink at the kelp bar_. She started walking around, her mind made up as she meandered about the ballroom trying to find the kelp bar. As she maneuvered around, she managed to catch a glance at the dance floor where the first dance of the evening was currently underway. The Conjoined Guest, Lyn as she had introduced herself earlier in front of the Horde members and Princess Frosta, was currently one of two people on the dance floor. Apparently there hasn’t been a Conjoined Guest since Glimmer’s mother had attended the All-Princess Ball years ago, and there are special privileges that come with the title. One of those was apparently being able to ask any member of the Ball permission to dance, and then give out a kiss to those they asked should they ask for one. Glimmer didn’t know why _that_ was part of the privilege, but she was sure there was some sort of symbolism behind it.

 

Lyn, in the short time that Glimmer had interacted with her, appeared to be very nonpartisan when it came to the war. Even going as far as to punish Adora if she broke the rules of Ancient Hospitality at the Ball. On one hand Glimmer had been upset, it seemed as though Lyn had chosen to side with the Horde, but then after the whole scene ended and she walked away, she was able to understand that Lyn wanted there to be balance. In the end, Glimmer wasn’t sure if she was comfortable with how it ended but she knew that there was no challenging it now. If she did it would reflect poorly on both her and the Rebellion as a whole, and she didn’t know where Lyn stood when it came to the war.

 

After she walked past the same sculpture twice, she gave up temporarily on searching for the kelp bar and instead focused her attention onto the dance hall to see who Lyn was dancing with. Lyn’s hourglass figure and dark-charcoal hair was swaying back with purple? Looking closer Glimmer realized that Lyn was dancing with Entrapta. A million questions burst into her head when she saw the scene unfold before her eyes, but they were all silenced when she heard Entrapta’s uproarious laughter of pure pleasure and glee when Lyn spun her and dipped her over her knee. The smile that split across Entrapta’s face was reminiscent of whenever she would get excited over a piece of technology, like the time when she learned that Adora’s sword was First One’s tech. _Maybe…_

 

“You look pretty stalkerish right now, you know that right?”

 

The monotonous voice caught Glimmer out of her train of thought as she turned to see the Salineas Princess, Mermista with a bright blue drink in her hand, and the other hand on her hip in a knowing manner. Glimmer thought about playing it off but decided that honesty would be better here. “Yeah,” she sighed. She shifted her gaze back towards the dance floor. “I was just thinking about Lyn.”

 

Mermista cocked an eyebrow at this. “Really? Why her?” Glimmer looked back at the blue-haired princess about to respond when she noticed the blush that subtly spread across her face. Deciding to play the game a little she smirked before responding.

 

“Oh, nothing much,” Glimmer said as nonchalantly as possible. “Just thinking she’s really pretty ya know?” She couldn’t help but smile a little wider as she saw the blush brighten on Mermista’s face.

 

Mermista obviously tried to play it off as she cleared her throat. “Yeah, sure if you’re into that kind of perfect hair and intense eyes.” She took a swig of her drink and that was enough to snap Glimmer out of her teasing mode and back into kelp bar searching mode.

 

“Hey Mermista,” Glimmer said pointing to the drink in her hand, “you wouldn’t happen to know where the kelp bar is? I could definitely go for an Etherian Sunrise.”

 

At the question, Mermista was able to recover from her blush due to the shock of the question she was just asked. Here was Princess Glimmer, leader of the New Princess Alliance, daughter of the Queen Angella of Bright Moon, asking to have a drink? The question must’ve been apparent from Mermista’s body language because Glimmer started shifting nervously on her feet and holding her elbows.

 

“I just, I mean you don’t have to I just thought-“, Glimmer stuttered trying to explain herself. She was about to keep going, tripping over her words but Mermista just put her hand up in a motion for her to stop talking.

 

“Wow, say no more shimmer,” Glimmer slightly smiled at the nickname and appreciated Mermista stopping her before she could ramble and embarrass herself even further. “Just follow me and then you can talk to me about it I guess.” She turned around and motioned for Glimmer to follow her. The two princesses walked in silence as Mermista guided Glimmer to the kelp bar, which was tucked around a column that Glimmer had walked by several times before. Exasperation hit her as she couldn’t believe it was so close and yet so elusive to her. _Ugh, it was right here all along?!_

 

“I think Frosta designed the kelp bar this way,” Mermista explained as if reading her thoughts. Before she could ask her what she meant by that, Mermista continued. “It’s here for people who know about it so they can drink and bring others who need a drink as well. That way someone who was too young wouldn’t accidentally stumble upon it.”

 

“Ah that makes sense. But, how did you find it?” That question made the blush return to Mermista’s face Glimmer noticed. _What is up with her tonight? Usually she’s much more composed and not so prone to emotion._ They sat at the edge of the counter on the barstools in an awkward, tension filled silence. She waved for the bartender and pretended she didn’t hear Glimmer as she ordered an Etherian Sunrise and an AM something, for herself Glimmer guessed. The bartender disappeared behind the bar and the two sat for almost an eternity before Mermista finally spoke up.

 

“Lyn showed me where it was.” The statement caught Glimmer a little off guard. _Did Mermista speak to Lyn? Wonder what happened._ “She saw me and like you, figured I needed a drink.” She took a shuttering breath in. “We talked and she helped me realize some things I had questions about.” Gimmer was about to ask what that was but was interrupted by the bartender arriving with their drinks; a neon blue drink with a pineapple wedge in it for Mermista and a yellow and red drink with a raspberry garnish for Glimmer. Before she could continue their conversation, Mermista raised her glass to Glimmer in a way that said she didn’t want to talk. Glimmer understood and raised her glass to meet hers, and with a soft _clink_ the two took sips out of their respective drinks.

 

Needless to say, that when Glimmer took a sip of the Etherian Sunrise at the counter next to Mermista, she nearly choked on her drink. Not because it was bad, but quite the opposite; it was good. Really good. _It’s like the one mom made for me_. She could feel all the memories and emotions that came with it.

 

Glimmer had drunk only a handful of times before, and this was the first time she was drinking without the supervision of her mother. The first time she had an alcoholic beverage had been at family dinner years ago when her aunt Castaspella had come over for the anniversary of her father’s passing during the war. Both her mother and her aunt had a glass of Plumerian wine and were about to toast King Micah, when Glimmer had pouted that she didn’t have a glass.

 

“Glimmer,” her mother had started, firm but soft. “You are only thirteen and the drinking age isn’t until you’re fourteen-“

 

“Come now Angie,” Castaspella interrupted. “She’ll turn fourteen before the year is up and it’s a special occasion.”

 

Queen Angella looked as though she was about to argue but sighed, and reluctantly said “fine. But just one.” She poured Glimmer a half glass and the three toasted to King Micah, with both Angella and Castaspella regarding Glimmer with tales of her father and his bravery, loyalty, stubbornness, and kindness for all. The first sip of wine was bitter on her tongue, but as Glimmer continued to sip and hear the stories of her father, she began feeling warm inside and more relaxed.

 

When Glimmer turned fourteen, she and Bow had a little celebration at home under the supervision of her mother. They gathered a bunch of materials to try different styles of drinks and after several drinks that tasted like straight alcohol and sugar, her mother surprised Glimmer by offering to make a drink.

 

“What?” The Queen seemed almost embarrassed. “I was once young and searching for what soothed my troubles. Although my tastes have changed over the years, this was one of my favorites when I first started.” She began mixing juice and all sorts of things, capturing the wide eyes of both Bow and Glimmer until she produced two yellow and red drinks with raspberries on a toothpick on top. “This is called an Etherian Sunrise, it has orange juice mixed with it, so you also get your dose of vitamin C.” She offered it to the two, and Glimmer knew from the first sip that it would be her favorite for the rest of her life.

 

After that birthday however, the war became more taxing on Bright Moon, and on Queen Angella. The once reluctant Queen had become more stonewalled, and at her next birthday Glimmer didn’t have a party, but a dinner with her mother and Bow. She still had an Etherian Sunrise, but her mother didn’t make it this time and as a result it didn’t taste nearly as good as hers did. Her mother hasn’t made another one for her since.

 

She didn’t realize that she had tears running down her cheeks until Mermista offered her a kerchief. She took it and wiped herself clean, and upon looking at it realized that it wasn’t ordinary cloth like a normal kerchief. _No way…is this…?_ She must’ve known what Glimmer was thinking because Mermista took the kerchief back without her saying anything. Glimmer turned to her about to ask, but Mermista simply held up one finger while she began to down the rest of her drink. Finally, she finished and set the empty glass on the table. “Man, that’s the good stuff,” she sighed.

 

“So basically,” Mermista started while still looking forward at her empty glass, “the kerchief is made out of silk.” A gasp escaped Glimmer’s lips before she could stop it and Mermista groaned a little in annoyance. “And I’m guessing that you’re aware of what it means that I have it. And before you start asking just look at the initials.” She showed glimmer the corner where an embroidered S.H. was and Glimmer practically snorted from laughter and glee.

 

“Isn’t that great?” Glimmer said glad to have the conversation change and not have her as the center.

 

“Ugghh I guess but I wasn’t aware of it until tonight.” She sighed but began tenderly rubbing her fingers over the kerchief almost absentmindedly. “I always wondered why he would never leave me alone after all the arguments we had. With me being the way, I am I’m more impressed with his tenacity to stick around; even though he can be sooooo annoying. We probably have the most dysfunctional relationship in the history of Etheria.” She seemed to be deep in thought.

 

Glimmer thought about Sea Hawk and Mermista’s relationship, and how it’s changed in the short amount of time since Glimmer met the two. She recalled the first time that she had experienced what Sea Hawk is like. He was bold, brash, confident, and very sure of his abilities. And when they arrived in the throne room, Sea Hawk _literally_ threw himself at Mermista, landing on her lap looking at her with such adoration that it was clear to Glimmer that he was madly in love with the blue-haired princess. The fact that they were able to be in the same room and not have Mermista strangle him was a miracle in and of itself.

 

“But you still have a relationship,” Glimmer caught. “That shows you care for him at least.”

 

“Uuuugggggghhhhhhhh,” Mermista groaned as she flagged down the bartender to get another one of those blue drinks. She motioned for Glimmer to finish her drink as the bartender vanished behind the counter again. “I’m not good at the whole emotion thing. Or talking. Lyn made it seem so easy, but I don’t know.”

 

 _Lyn again_ , Glimmer thought, _man is that girl a sorceress or something? Getting Mermista to talk about her feelings is impressive_. “Well,” Glimmer started slowly. Partially from the slight buzz she was starting to get as she finished her first drink. “Maybe Sea Hawk can be the more sensitive one in your relationship and expresses his feelings through words and gestures, and you’re the more stoic type.”

 

Mermista cocked her head in slight confusion. “Explain Shimmer.”

 

Glimmer ignored the nickname, knowing there was no ill will behind the subtle teasing. “I mean, maybe you express your feelings for him without actually expressing them in the conventional way.” When Mermista’s eyebrows furrowed together in even more confusion, Glimmer continued. “Instead of telling him how you feel through emotions, you express yourself more through actions and don’t let his declarations of love affect you on the outside.”

 

The bartender came back with two more drinks and took the empty glasses. The drinks weren’t down for even ten seconds before Mermista grabbed hers and took a long sip from it. She turned back to Glimmer and gave a smile. “You know, I was actually really dreading tonight. I thought it was going to be some fuddy-duddy showcase and I would be forced to mingle with a bunch of dolled up two-faced people trying to gain Salineas’s favor.” She paused to take another sip of her drink, and Glimmer did the same and that warm feeling and buzz was slowly spreading throughout her body.

 

“But I’m actually really glad I came.” Glimmer must’ve risen her eyebrows in surprise, because Mermista seemed to blush slightly or maybe it was the drinks, and she spoke quicker as if she had only this chance to say the words she was about to say. “I got to talk to you and Lyn, and you two have this vibe about you that makes it easy to talk to. I had some questions regarding my relationship with Sea Hawk and thanks to tonight I know exactly what I want to do.”

 

“And what is that?” Glimmer was curious, and she was pretty sure she hadn’t heard Mermista talk for this long before in the time she’s known her. Mermista finished her drink and said, dead serious looking in Glimmer’s eyes.

 

“I’m going to find that idiot, tell him how irresponsible, reckless, cute, and stubborn he is.” Now it was Glimmer’s turn to look confused, because that sounded pretty much how all of her conversations with Sea Hawk usually go. “And then I’m going to tell him I love him too and kiss the kelp out of him.”

 

 _Oh_.

 

Glimmer wasn’t able to get another word out as Mermista apparently saw Sea Hawk from across the way and got up from her seat and moved in a fervor across the hall to him. Glimmer followed after Mermista but was several feet back. When Mermista got to Sea Hawk she started talking in her usual tones she did with him, and he looked partially downtrodden from the words she was using. But then she said something, and he immediately perked up in happiness and shock, as though he never heard her say “I love you” before. Before he could process that, Mermista grabbed his face by the cheeks and pulled him towards her for a deep kiss.

 

Glimmer felt herself blush in happiness for the two as they held each other after the kiss. She was always one who had an idea of romance, but she never had been in love the way she knows Mermista and Sea Hawk are. She’s read romance novels sure, but they couldn’t write anything that would make her feel anything near the pure joy and happiness she felt for her friends right now.

 

“I’m glad you were able to talk her into going for it.” A voice next to Glimmer shocked her back to her senses and realized that it came from the dancer she saw on the floor earlier with Entrapta. She had orange eyes, charcoal-colored hair, and an hourglass body. Her clothes were something of a combination of a sorcerer’s robes and a dress, and there was an immediate change in air pressure when she came around in front of Glimmer as she gave the girl her full attention. The girl bowed, took Glimmer’s hand in hers, and kissed the back of it in greeting. Glimmer was so accustomed to visitors at the castle doing the exact same motion that she didn’t feel off put or nervous.

 

The girl rose back up and looked Glimmer directly in her eyes, a small smile forming on her face. “My name is Lyn,” she held out her hand towards Glimmer. “May I have this dance?”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of the first part of Glimmer's chapter! I think I'm going to split up the chapters in this work in two: one where the character is on their own and ending with Lyn asking for a dance, and then the second part with the actual dance occurring. I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
